UNSC Military Units (Battle Group Gamma)
After seeing Sierra-012's UNSC Army page, I realized I need to release a little more detail about the military units I create within my fanon. So, this is simply a page describing the military units within UNSC branches, so you can learn a little bit more about units you see within my fanon. It is more of a broad summary than in-depth analysis of the composition of each unit, though I may add more information as time goes on. UNSC Army The UNSC Army is a military branch widely known as a primarily defensive role for the protection of the UEG colonies, which was somewhat correct during the Human-Covenant War. However, after the war, the UNSC had the materials to expand on their forces, rather than having to prioritize the production of current military equipment. This led to several special forces programs being developed, and the revival of other units, such as the Air Assault divisions. Standard Forces *Light Infantry: Main infantry force. *Mechanized Infantry: Light infantry that support armored and cavalry units. *Armored Cavalry: Agile force of AFVs, IFVs, and APCs, supported by mechanized infantry. *Air Cavalry: Mechanized infantry transported and supported by attack and transport aircraft. *Armour: Hard-hitting force of MBTs, AFVs, IFVs, APCs, supported by mechanized infantry. *Air Assault: Specialized light infantry that make aerial/atmospheric drops behind enemy lines. *Aviation: Attack and transport craft. Special Forces *Ranger Advanced Shock Infantry(Rangers): Elite light infantry unit with specialized training, better equipment, and minor genetic augmentation. Result of the UNSC's Advanced Infantry project. *Special Forces Troopers(SFT): Highly-trained UNSC soldiers that conducts high risk missions and asymmetrical warfare. They also receive minor genetic augmentation. *Project THETA Special Operational Forces: Army commandos, a direct result of the optimization of the original ORION project(Project THETA), with a lower cost and all-around superior soldiers. They receive unrivaled training(excluding the SPARTAN-II and III project), and major genetic augmentation. UNSC Marines Standard Forces *Marine Infantry: Infantry specialized in planetary assault/boarding action. *Armor: MBT, AFVs, IFVs, and APCs, supported by marine infantry. *Aerospace: Attack spacecraft and dropships that transport and support marine forces. Special Forces *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers(ODST): Elite light infantry that make atmospheric drops behind enemy lines or directly on the frontline. *Marine Special Operation Teams(MSOT): Specialized teams of soldiers that have intense training revolving around cooperation and adaption. *Ultra-Enhanced Marine Soldier Program(UEMS): Marine commando program made to rival the army's THETA project. Major genetic enhancement and very intense training. UNSC Navy Standard Forces *Naval Security: Infantry for use of defense against boarding actions. *Flight Wing: A attack flight of three starfighters/bombers for an offensive/defensive role. *Squadron: 20 flight wings for dogfighting/bombing. *Assault force: Dropships supported by starfighters for planetary assault. *Battle Groups: UNSC military ships mustered into an offensive force, ranging from the size of three ships, to an entire fleet. Special Forces *Designated Advanced Tactics Squadrons: Squadrons of the the best pilots the Navy has to offer. *Super SEAL Program: Revival of the old UN's SEAL program, Highly trained for direct and indirect combat on and off-world. Minor genetic augmentation. *Special Space Service: Soldiers with intense training created for asymmetrical warfare. Minor genetic augmentation. *ONI Field Teams: Specialized field agents and teams for intelligence gathering,high-risk missions, and black operations, often refered to as "spooks". *SPARTAN Programs: Super-soldiers with the capabilities to destroy entire armies. SPARTAN-II and III programs had childhood training and huge genetic augmentation, while the SPARTAN-IVs were recruited UNSC veterans that received minor genetic enhancement and more training. SPARTAN-V program currently underway, has a 8-year training program with major genetic augmentation. *Project EREBUS: Unofficial teams of SPARTANs, THETAs, and other special forces, used primarily for black operations. UNSC Air Force Standard Forces *Flight Wing: A attack flight of three starfighters/bombers for an offensive/defensive role. *Squadron: 20 flight wings for dogfighting/bombing. *Close Air Support: Gunships supported by flight wings to provide close air support for ground forces. Special Forces *ACE Program: Intense training program for veteran pilots to make them 500% more combat proficient. *Airborne Corps: Elite light infantry that jump out of dropships and use jetpacks to fly unto the battlefield. Minor genetic augmentation to sustain the high speeds of descent.